Lo que no saben
by kannyDAC
Summary: Dragón ball super visto desde otra forma.


Hola :3, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia.

Está es un fanfic que se úbica en el inicio de Dragon ball super, básicamente es el un angulo diferente, como ve las cosas Bulma

Capitulo 1

Era difícil para ella creer que el príncipe de los sayajin era su esposo, y aunque habían pasado algunos meses desde que Majin Boo fue derrotado, le costaba trabajo asimilar las cosas, sobre todo porque notaba un cambio en el, se comportaba diferente a cómo era antes, era como si aquel príncipe orgulloso al que no le importaba nada en lo absoluto hubiese reflexionado.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Preguntó algo sorprendida mientras veía a Vegeta abrir la puerta de su habitación

-A entrenar, ya deberías saberlo- Contestó con esa voz ronca y fuerte de siempre -Al escuchar eso solo pudo poner una cara de desaliento mientras quitaba su edredón y se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha, pero mientras más resvalaba el agua fría por su espalda le era inevitable preguntarse si Vegeta de verdad la quería cómo ella a el, algo que los demás siempre le preguntaban -¿Cómo es que amas a Vegeta si el no te demuestra nada?-Bueno, era como masoquismo, en realidad le encantaba que fuera inteligente y frío, era grato recordar la noche en la que procrearon a Trunks, aunque haya pasado hace años, le bastaba con eso por la forma tan salvaje en qué la había tratado, no dejaba de pensar en eso hasta que se percató que había perdido la noción del tiempo y decidió salir para prepararse y quedarse en su laboratorio para trabajar.

-Vaya que fue un largo día, estamos creando un nuevo modelo para la corporación cápsula...Oye! Me estás escuchando? !!!- Dijo molesta mientras se quitaba la bata del laboratorio -Mm... Vino el idiota de Satán- Cambio de tema en lo que hizo sonar sus huesos del cuello a lo que Bulma solo soltó un fuerte suspiró -Quería entregarme un dinero por un tonto premio o algo así- Aclaró- ¿Y que le dijiste? -Le dije que no molestara y que se lo diera a alguien más - Respondió antes de entrar al cuarto de baño, Bulma algo estresada se preparó un té y salió al gran balcón que tiene su recamara, se sentó en uno de los asientos de la pequeña palapa recargando sus codos en la mesa mientras sostenía su taza de té, tratando de consentrarse en su relajación, contemplando la obscura noche por unos minutos hasta termino por completo su bebida, solo pasó un minuto más de enorme silencio cuando un fuerte golpe en la pared lo acabó, era la puerta que había sido abierta y estrellada bruscamente por el sayajin, quien ahora estaba limpio y vestía una ropa más comoda, -¿No piensas entrar ?- grito algo desesperado -Que demonios! ¿Desde cuando le importan ese tipo de cosas?- pensó aunque no dudó en obedecer, el esperó a que ella fuera la primera en entrar a la habitación, tan pronto estaba adentro, sintió como las manos de Vegeta rodearon su su cintura y se fueron sonrojando cada vez más -Ve-vegeta..- Dijo entre suspiros antes de que pudiese sentir los labios del príncipe por una parte de su cuello, al igual que un dolor enorme, cuando se detuvo sin perder el tiempo alzó a Bulma y la colocó sobre sus piernas, de tal forma que ella rodeara su cadera con sus piernas y abrazara su cuello mientras el la acomodaba en la cama y comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de su bata de dormir, pasó una de sus manos a la parte baja de su esposa y no fue necesario quitarle más que el short de mezclilla que portaba , solo con sus dedos destrozó la prenda íntima. De pronto... Ella sintió aquella sensación que no había vuelto a sentir hace años, algo que la hizo gemir y llorar extensamente, aunque esta vez solo la llenó de placer, Vegeta estaba consiente de eso, solo le quedaba sonreír engreidamente. Era imposible no darse cuenta ni escuchar, era obvio, no lo pensó dos veces y desesperadamente estiró su brazo y extendió la palma de su mano para evitar que se pudiera escuchar, sobre todo porque Bulma casi gritaba. Bueno, duró bastante, no era algo que le sorprendiera, quizá era la condición de los sayajin o de Vegeta en especial, lo único que sabía era que estaba satisfecha, al parecer si era un cambio...

Amaneciendo, Vegeta fue quien despertó primero, obvio quería ir a entrenar, ella se dió cuenta pero en esta ocasión prefirió hacerse la dormida, unos segundos después, sintió un beso en su frente, por lo que solo sonrió tiernamente y se sonrojó


End file.
